El Encuentro de Dos Mundos
by Nathyadri
Summary: Dos mundos CLAMP se unen para una nueva aventura, esta vez, para afrontar a un nuevo y al mismo tiempo muy antiguo enemigo del ser con el pasado más misterioso de todos... ¿Cómo afrontaran las Guerreras al nuevo enemigo? ¿Cuáles son los secretos que oculta la persona más confiable de Cephiro? ¿Quiénes son los extraños de Mundo Místico? ¿Qué quiere el enemigo de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Indice**

1- Una nueva vida

2- En el Mundo Místico

3- El Otro Mundo

4- Desafíos

5- El encuentro de los hechiceros

6- El encuentro de dos mundos

7- Sentimientos Amargos

8- Nuevos Peligros

9- Los Genios

10- Memorias

11- Un Viejo Enemigo

12- Accidente

13- Los Nervios de Caldina

14- El Desastre de Nikona

15- Virus

16- El Secreto del Maestro

17- El Incidente

18- Investigaciones

19- Revelación

20- La Ira del Hechicero

21- Noticias Inesperadas

22- El Regreso de un Antiguo Enemigo

23- Cerezo en Problemas

24- En Casa Otra Vez

25- El Despertar Del Enemigo

26- Los Nervios de los Hermanos

27- Primer Ataque

28- Los Guardianes

29- Problemas

30- La Antigua Vida de Lucy

31- Secretos

32- Guerra en Mundo Místico

33- ¿Y Ahora qué?

34- Viaje al Pasado I

35- Viaje al Pasado II

36- Cephiro


	2. Capítulo I: Una Nueva Vida

**Capítulo I: Una Nueva Vida**

* * *

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el amplio jardín del enorme palacio

 _"A vces recuerdo cómo solía cuestionar lo real y lo irreal, lo que realmente conocimos como existente o aquello que no imaginábamos siquiera que el sueño que una ves tuvimos en nuestras mentes inocentes realmente algún día se volvería la más vívida realidad"_

 _"O que las leyendas cobrarían vida al ser nosotros mismos los personajes principales de ella y sin saberlo"_

 _"Mi propia realidad convertida en leyenda"_

 _"Una leyenda completamente desconocida para mi"_

 _"Mi nombre el Lucy"_

 _"Una chica normal, o eso pensaba hace 6 años"_

 _"El año pasado descubrí que tuve una vida pasada y que era una princesa hija de la luz, aquella que dominaba el fuego, junto a mi fiel Genio Rayearth"_

 _"Hace 6 años pensaba que solo tenía que llegar a la universidad, conseguir un tabajo, hacer una familia y esperar a que los años vinieran por mi como lo ha dictado la naturaleza"_

 _"Simple ¿Verdad?_

 _"Yo no esperaba gloria, ni un final feliz por sirmpre, solo lo que la vida quería de mi, esperaba ser una más del montón, aún si nunca lo demostraba, yo realmente quería ser algo más para el mundo y sin saberlo, sería algo más para un mundo completamente distinto"_

 _"Ignorando por completo lo que el destino nos dictó, nos encaminamos a un encuentro "casual" de escuelas ese día en el que nuestra propia leyenda cobró vida"_

 _"Pero esa historia ya es bien sabida de memoria por personas que nos consideran salvadoras, sin imaginar que detrás del heroísmo se hallaba el dolor y las lágrimas"_

 _"Y finalmente logré ser algo más a favor de un mundo entero"_

 _"¿Hoy?"_

 _"Bueno es otra historia, yo soy el pilar de Cephiro, una guerrera mágica igualmente dueña de Rayearth"_

Caminó por el enorme campo de flores sin saber bien en qué momento había llegado

Sus ojos rojizos se fijaron en el lugar, detallando cada flor y cada pétalo de los hermosos cerezos que habían aparecido meses atrás

¿Quién habría pensado que un año atrás allí se había llevado acabo una terrible lucha que se quedaría en su memoria?

No podía evitar pensar que una de sus mejores amigas iba a morir, incluyendo al príncipe que casi le seguía, pero ella lo evitó

Ahora era capaz de salvar a otros solo usando su poder sin que tenga que haber tanto sacrificio y odio envenenando los cielos de Cephiro

Suspiró sonoramente mientras inconscientemente su mano estaba tocando el símbolo que representaba su corona

-"Por desgracia esa clase de magia tiene un precio sin importar para que sea usada... así como la tuya"

Lucy miró al chico, sabía que él estaba reacio a que se volviera el pilar como sustento en casos de emergencia, algo que podía llegar a poner en riesgo su vida

-"Es algo que tenía que hacer desde hace años, ese es mi "lo que debe ser" aún si arriesgo mi vida"

-"Mostrar tu valentía y la fuerza que posee tu corazón se ha vuelto costumbre"

Lucy sonrió

-"Si no lo fuera seguirías dudando de que sea capaz de llevar tu poder"

-"Tu ganas"- suspiró con resignación mientras encogía sus hombros- "Además no puedo evitarlo"

-"Es más bien una tradición Rayearth, no serían ustedes si no lo hicieran"

-"Ya debes estar acostumbrada, Mitsuko te probó por años"

La guerrera del fuego solamente pudo reír, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que los imponentes y serios Genios tenían ese lado tan humano y extraño sentido del humor

Debía entenderlo, eran humanos también

O bueno en parte lo eran, el punto es que alguna vez también fueron humanos y en algún momento debieron haberse burlado de alguien

¿O no?

Suspiró sonoramente sospechando que muy pronto lo sabría

* * *

-"Deberías descansar un poco, tomarte la amenaza de Yami tan enserio es malo"

-"Lo siento... es el hecho de que lo que pasó me tiene realmente perturbado... ¿Y si lo que dijo de haber un mal peor que él es cierto?"- miró a la mujer- "Eso bien lo sabes aún si te niegas a darme una respuesta"

-"Me temo que una respuesta es lo que menos necesitas cuando bien sospechas la procedencia de esa amenaza"

-"Amenaza"- musitó- "No poseo una sospecha, sino muchas, no tengo ni la menor idea de esa naturaleza"

-"Es posible que ahora no"- miró la puerta- "Creo que es hora de irme tienes visitas"

Mitsuko se había levantado y se había dirigido a las puertas encontrando a una Marina acercándose

-"Oh Hola"

-"Es bueno ver que sigas aquí"- sonrió

-"Si"- amplió su sonrisa- "Me verán durante un tiempo, supongo que soportar también"- rió

-"Es bueno saberlo y por la advertencia, pues… también es bueno saberlo"

-"Supongo que después de tanto tiempo es extraño regresar a Cephiro ¿O no?"

-"He de admitir que es extraño levantarme en las mañanas y no ver una biblioteca o una computadora cerca de mi cama"- suspiró- "Y extrañaba ver los verdes jardines de mi amado mudo, no el asfalto rodeando los edificios"

-"He de admitir que si extraño a mis padres y a Tokio"- suspiró- "Sin embargo, sé que extrañaría más a Guru-Clef que tener a mis padres persiguiéndome para casarme con alguien a quien no amo, lo sé"

-"Creo que puedo entenderlo"- sonrió- "Pero es por el hecho de que mis hermanos están aquí y realmente extrañaba el paisaje"

-"Tokio también posee belleza"- sonrió- "Aunque si vienes de otro mundo es natural que prefieras tu mundo"

-"Eso sin duda"- sonrió- "Te está esperando, espero que tengas mejor suerte que yo"

Marina la observó confundida al mismo tiempo que ella se marchaba, a penas abrió las puertas supo a que se referia

-"Sin duda te gusta estar encerrado rodeado de libros"

-"Es mi rutina luego de enfrentar una guerra"- murmuró- "No sabes los desastres que quedan siempre que hay una, entre ellos monstruos atacando aldeas"

-"Eso no explica los libros"

-"Bien, eso es porque necesitamos un poder purificador para no dañar a las criaturas, Ascot está totalmente en contra de dañarlos si se salen de control"

-"Y que ninguna otra criatura salga lastimada, aunque concuerdo con él un poco… al menos eso creo"- una gota bajó por su cabeza- "Está bien, lo admito, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ayudar a que la situación de los monstruos se calmen"- se rascó la cabeza- "No creo que estés investigando solo lo de la purificación ¿O sí?"

-"No, no realmente"- suspiró- "Además de investigar cómo hacer que las cosas se solucionen de la manera más pacífica posible, quiero estar informado si algo más ocurre, ya sabes, poder ver las señales antes de tiempo, la paz no dura por siempre"

La chica miró al muchacho frente a ella, si bien habían acabado con la amenaza, siempre había algo que lo preocupara

-"No dejo de pensarlo"- suspiró- "Pero al menos debes disfrutar de un poco de paz... no es malo prevenir, pero enfrascarse en esto te hará mucho mal"

-"Lo sé, supongo que ya es una costumbre de mi parte hacer este tipo de cosas, son 752 años haciendo lo mismo"

-"Puedes comenzar a acostumbrarte a otra cosa, como disfrutar de la paz mientras dure"- sonrió- "Vamos no hay nadie molestando aún, puedes salir un rato... conmigo"- tendió su mano

El hombre cerró el libro con resignación, odiaba que siempre hiciera lo mismo, aún si tenía razón lo odiaba

Lo peor era que ella sabía cómo convencerlo y usualmente lo hacía sonar tan fácil, que a veces solo quería burlarse de sí mismo por dejarse llevar por una chica como ella

-"Tú ganas"

-"Ya van 12 de 23"- rió

Al hechicero le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza

-"Tampoco es para que lo exageres"- dijo con una mirada seria

-"¡Está bien me callo!"

El ojiazul se dirigió a la puerta con serenidad mientras, la guerrera solo lo miraba

Aún no podía creer que ambos compartieran el mismo sentimiento que se había guardado tanto tiempo

-"23 de 23"

Ante el susurro Marina observó al hechicero sonreír, no conocía esa naturaleza bromista del hechicero

-"¡Oye!"

Guru-Clef sonrió mientras era seguido por Marina

Esos momentos era los que más le alegraba el Gran Maestro de Cephiro, poder respirar el aire fresco de su amado mundo, con su amada guerrera a su lado, al mismo tiempo le causaba una profunda pena

En sus vidas pasadas no pudieron tener esa dicha que tenían ellos en ese momento, realmente lamentaba profundamente la infelicidad que su vida anterior pasó, ya que, pese a ser una misma alma, no eran las mismas personas

Al menos eso le había dicho un hechicero hacía muchísimos años, más de los que se hubiera atrevido a decir en voz alta

¿Qué habría sido de él?

Si bien sabía que la naturaleza en ese extraño mundo sin magia de donde provenían las guerreras era diferente, pudo concluir que su invierno ya había llegado, por lo que no se sorprendería si nunca más lo vería

Era una pena

Ya que ese excéntrico hombre ofrecía un futuro prometedor al proponer la creación de las criaturas mágicas por mano propia y le habría gustado ver con sus propios ojos si lo había logrado

Si había logrado crear seres que pudieran sentir y razonar de la manera no convencional, que de paso pudieran ser humanos, ya que él lo había logrado de una forma distinta y el resultado fue una criatura muy tierna y servicial como Nikona

* * *

-"¡No corras te harás daño!"- gritó la chica tras Nikona que perseguía a una niña- "¡Nikona!"

La criatura con su habitual sonrisa había saltado a toda velocidad, la chica inevitablemente se quedó en el mismo lugar al aceptar finalmente que nunca la alcanzaría

Suspiró sonoramente, pensando en el hecho de lo útil que les hubiera resultado esa velocidad hacía tan solo 6 años, habría ayudado mucho cuando los monstruos las perseguían, aunque ahora caía en la cuenta de que esa velocidad era la que precisamente usaba cuando se escondía

Una enorme gota bajó por su cabeza cuando la risa masculina se escuchó estruendosa a sus espaldas

-"Parece que tienes trabajo Anaís"

-"Muy gracioso"- hizo un puchero- "El día en el que te lastimes por culpa de Nikona no vengas a mi pidiendo que te cure"

-"¡Lo siento!"

El semblante de Paris se enserió repentinamente, algo que hizo que Anaís se pusiera alerta

-"¿Te ocurre algo Paris?"- adivinó- "De repente te pusiste serio"

-"Tuve pesadillas"- musitó- "Estoy totalmente conciente de que el entrenamiento que Guru-Clef me ha dado para asumir el trono es por la misma razón de que no falta mucho tiempo para que me coloque la corona de mi padre"

-"¿Crees que no puedas hacerlo?"- preguntó- "Has trabajado muy duro para lograr aprenderte los parlamentos y las leyes ahora inquebrantables de este mundo"- intentó calmarlo- "Aunque será un poco difícil al principio considerando que no pudiste tener un modelo a seguir"

-"Tu misma lo dijiste, no pude ver a mi padre gobernar, simplemente no sé que hacer"

-"No te angusties por eso Paris"- sonrió- "Sabes que Guru-Clef va a estar guiándote todo el tiempo"

-"No sería tan bueno, además estoy seguro que estará más ocupado con Marina..."

Anaís le dio un codazo al notar la presencia de ambos en el pasillo y una enorme gota bajó por sus cabezas al ver como el hechicero había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza del príncipe

-"¡Ay!"

-"Idiota"- susurró Marina

-"Esta es una de las razones por las cuales me encierro en mi biblioteca"

-"Me pregunto qué pasaría si algo le ocurre a esos libros, ya sabes como que algo llegue a mojarlos"- rió

-"¡Nada de eso! ¡Son 7000 años de hechicería e historia!"

-"¿T-T-Tanto?"- preguntó Anaís

-"Sin mencionar los que se encuentran en la biblioteca del silencio"- susurró

-"Eso sin duda le encataría a Lucy, apuesto a que admiró todo cuando fuimos"- rió

-"Una apuesta que ganarías Marina"- afirmó- "Hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?"

-"La vi con Rayearth esta mañana en el mirador"- había interrumpido Mitsuko llegando en compañía de sus hermanos

Marina se sobresaltó

-"¡Ay! ¡¿De dónde rayos saliste?!"- gritó- "¡¿Qué acaso estás en todos lados?! ¡¿Cómo haces para aparecer de esa forma?!"

Mitsuko rió

-"Si te lo digo tendría que matarte"- rió

Anaís sonrió ante el comentario

 _"En esos momentos había mucho alivio entre todo Cephiro, los aldeanos se atrevían a cantar libremente por los sencederos de los caminos y no le temían a los más oscuros bosques del silencio"_

 _"Ellos sabían que estábamos aquí para ellos y que no le temeríamos a enfrentarnos a lo que fuera para defenderlos"_

 _"Ellos saben que amamos Cephiro como a nuestro mundo y que apreciamos a todas las criaturas que pertenecen a este mundo, por ello juramos salvarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario"_

-"Seguro sigue admirando las flores como siempre lo hace"

-"No es malo disfrutar de la naturaleza Anaís"- rió Paris- "Tú también haces lo mismo después de todo"

-"Cierto"- rió- "Pero creo que lo hace todo el tiempo es posible que salga de noche para hacer lo mismo"

-"Déjala tranquila"- sonrió Marina- "Seguro hizo amigos en el bosque, sabes como le gustan los animales"

-"Sin duda es un amor que comparte con Ascot"

-"Ascot no ha salido al bosque desde que Guru-Clef permitió que sus amigos esruvieran en los establos, siempre está muy ocupado con ellos alimentándolos y todo eso"

-"No pareces muy entuciasmado Paris, a ti también te gustan"

Mitsuko rió

-"Anaís, lo cierto es que hay criaturas en los establos un poco aterradoras y casualmente hay una fobia de Paris allí"

-"¿Tienes fobia a los animales?"

-"Diles que eres ofidiofóbico"- de burló nuevamente el oráculo

-"¿Ofidio... qué?"

-"Paris... ¿Le temes a las serpientes?"- preguntó Marina

-"Ah eso... en realidad no les temo, más bien diría que las odio"

-"¿Realmente les tiene miedo?"- susurró por lo bajo Marina a la mujer

-"Las odia"

-"Ya veo"

-"Pero Sierra si es ofidiofóbica"- soltó una pequeña risa- "¡Les aterra!"

Las chicas rieron al mismo tiempo que del otro lado del palacio una joven caminaba por los pasillos mirando siempre cada centímetro del lugar

-"Pareces distraída, llevo horas siguiéndote y no has notado mi presencia"

-"Tal vez te ocultaste muy bien esta vez"- rió

-"No, tú estás distraída"- repitió- "¿Te ocurre algo? Desde hace semanas que estás de ese modo"

-"Aún me estoy acostumbrando eso es todo"- sonrió con nostalgia- "Es un poco extraño levantarme en las mañanas para ver desde mi habitación el hermoso paisaje de este mundo"

Amplió su sonrisa al ver como Nikona saltaba hacia ella

-"Tal vez sea que te arrepientes de…"

-"¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!"- exclamó sonrojándose- "Es solo que los jardines del palacio me recuerdan al pequeño jardín que mi madre había hecho para mí cuando había nacido, mis hermanos cada vez que cumplía años plantaban una rosa"

-"Ya veo"

Lucy había suspirado sonoramente

-"Tienes suerte de recordar a tu madre Latis"- susurró- "A mí me habría encantado recordar su rostro y su voz"

-"¿Has pensado todo este tiempo en tu madre?"

-"No hay ni un solo momento que no deje de pensar en ella, todo el tiempo pienso en ambos, en mi padre y mi madre, yo nunca pude recordar nada de ellos más allá que una simple imagen"

-"Últimamente has pensado mucho en tu familia"

-"No lo niego"- suspiró- "Siempre he escuchado hablar a Marina y Anaís de sus padres, incluso Ascot, Paris y tú hablan de sus padres, honestamente, hay veces que envidio a Ascot y a ti por poder recordar al menos a uno"

-"¿Y eso es lo que te mantiene tan pensativa?"- preguntó- "Pienso que hay algo más en tu mente que hace que intentes recordarlos"

-"Su aniversario"- confesó finalmente- "Cada vez que se acerca la fecha, cualquier tipo de celebración, siempre me he vuelto nostálgica, es algo que no he podido evitar, es como si intentara de alguna manera estar con ellos"

-"Y ahora estás más lejos"

Ella suspiró sonoramente, si bien en teoría tenía razón no podía evitar sentir cierto desgano ante la situación que presentaban sus amigas y ella

De todas maneras no se arrepentía

Esa había sido únicamente su decisión

-"Si no hubiera pensado en eso, posiblemente en este momento estaría muy triste"- murmuró- "Pero aún así no me he arrepentido, pese a que he recordado a muchas personas últimamente"

Él solo permaneció en silencio

-"Hace tiempo conocí a una persona que tiene casi la misma situación que yo, su madre murió cuando era una niña, pero vivía con su hermano y su padre"- susurró- "Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y en cada festividad, recordaba a su madre y el tiempo que no pudo estar a su lado"

-"Y esa persona… ¿Es feliz?"

-"Eso parece, siempre me animaba con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro, yo para ese entonces había cambiado tras la ida de Marina y Anaís, mis hermanos Matiel y Cameo habían terminado la universidad y rápidamente consiguieron trabajo, pero estaban tan ocupados que casi no los veía"- suspiró- "Me vi a mi misma enfrentando al mundo sola y al estudiar arqueología hice una amiga que me recordó quién era antes"

-"Así que fue por eso que cambiaste"- concluyó- "Realmente estuviste sola un tiempo antes de volver"

-"Si"- suspiró nuevamente- "Yo sabía que no era su culpa realmente, todos habíamos crecido y ellos no podían estar cuidándome como siempre lo habían hecho, supongo que eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar"

-"Y la antigua, alegre e inocente Lucy se había ido"

-"En parte se había ido, yo seguía allí, solo necesitaba que alguien me recordara quien era, afortunadamente pude conocerla, he pensado mucho en ella últimamente, me encantaría que algún día la conocieras"- soltó una risa- "¡¿Pero qué cosas digo?! ¡Esto es Cephiro!"

-"Lucy"

-"Vamos, los demás nos deben estar buscando"- sonrió tomando el brazo del hombre y caminando

* * *

-"¡Ceres! ¡Cretino! ¡Te voy a matar!"

-"¡No corras Marina!"- Anaís corrió tras de ella

-"¡Oigan no corran!"- Paris comenzó a seguirlos

El chico salió corriendo siendo perseguido por una empapada Marina, detrás de ella, Paris, Anaís y Guru-Clef, quien los seguía caminando

-"Ay no"- había susurrado Mitsuko dando un paso atras apartándose de la carrera que su hermano tenía y sacó la cámara de su teléfono

Windam, por su parte iba a preguntar la razon por la cual lo había hecho, sin embargo, el genio del viento había sentido una perturbación... pero fue tarde

Ceres había chocado contra él provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y Marina inevitablemente había tropezado también cayendo junto con los que la seguían

Mitsuko rió tomando fotos y sonriendo ante el video

-"En estos momentos me encantaría tener internet"- rió- "Esta colisión masiva sería un éxito"

Los presentes se quejaron por el rudo golpe, el hechicero había llegado aguantando las ganas de lanzar unas carcajadas

-"Luego te podrás reír en privado"- volvió a reir

-"No sabía que los Genios eran burlones"- murmuró Anaís levantándose

-"¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo somos!"- sonrió el oráculo- "Sobre todo mis hermanos, claro está que nunca me pudieron sorprender desde que soy un oráculo, por ello es más fácil hacerles una broma, aunque Rayearth y Rai, no suelen hacerlas, ellos son los que dan mas miedo que te sorprendan"

-"¡Ceres! ¡Me empapaste!"- se quejó la portadora del agua

-"¡La broma iba para Rayearth, Marina!"- se disculpó- "¡No sabía que tú cruzarías la puerta!"

El mencionado se cruzó de brazos

-"Así que ya comenzaron con las bromas"

A los genios les surgió una enorme gota cuando notaron una vena en la frente del genio del fuego y sabían que estaban en problemas

Al menos Ceres lo estaba

Para ellos no era olvidable el hecho de que al ser una vez humano, Rayearth siempre había odiado las bromas pesadas como solían hacerlas sus hermanos menores y lo peor siempre era cuando se desquitaba

Tenía que admitirlo, tanto Rai, como Rayearth, eran peligrosamente ingeniosos en cuanto a las bromas se trataban

Siempre resultó el peor castigo que se aliaran los hermanos mayores y para Mitsuko era más bien la mejor película de comedia

Para sorpresa de mucho el genio había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza de su hermano

-"Tarado"- musitó

-"¡Eso duele!"

-"Claro idiota"- había murmurado la mujer- "Se supone que duela"

Lucy había arqueado una ceja al encontrarse con la escena frente a sí

¡¿Qué rayos pasó mientras no estaba?!

Para su sorpresa todo era un desastre, Marina estaba empapada, varios de sus amigos estaban en el suelo y Rayearth había golpeado a Ceres en la cabeza

Mitsuko había soltado una carcajada al ver a su amiga confundida

-"Problemas de hermanos"- rió

A la pelirroja le surgió une enorme gota en la cabeza, en esa clase de asuntos ella era experta, después de todo, crecer rodeada de hermanos no era precisamente atravesar un campo de flores

-"Ambos me recuerdan a alguien a quien le agradarían este tipo de cosas"- murmuró Marina- "Aunque sus bromas son más elegantes"

-"¿Bromas elegantes?"- preguntó Paris- "¿Cómo sería eso?"

-"Oh créeme, no querrías saberlo"- una enorme gota bajó por la cabeza- "Esa persona es sin duda alguna, una de las más astutas que he conocido"

-"Yo recuerdo haber sido presentada un joven de noble familia en una fiesta"- comentó Anaís con una sonrisa- "Es bastante desconfiado pero parecía que es un blanco para ese tipo de bromas por lo que escuchaba del hijo de un amigo de mis padres"- una enorme gota bajó por su cabeza- "El pobre me recordó a Lucy cuando se creía cualquier mentira"

" _En esos momentos, no sabíamos que esas personas que conocimos antes, sus vidas realmente estaban conectadas estrechamente por lazos más allá de la amistad"_

" _Y tampoco, que un ser ajeno a nosotros planeaba usarlos de una manera repugnante y atroz nunca antes vista"_

" _Esa era nuestra feliz ignorancia, pero solo había una sola persona en esa habitación que no se veía tranquilo y nunca se mostró de esa forma y eso lo notaba a simple vista"_

 _-"Dichosos los que no saben lo que les espera"_

En esos momentos los ojos rojizos se enfocaron directamente en la mirada de Mitsuko, por un momento se había mostrado vacía y no había sido la única

Ella se frotó los ojos creyendo que el no haber dormido el día anterior comenzaba a jugar con su mente

No sabía que esa había sido la primera señal de lo que les deparaba

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Vocabulario:

Ofidiofobia es el miedo a las serpientes. Quienes padecen ofidiofobia no sólo sienten el miedo al exponerse a una serpiente real, también son presas del pánico al contemplar serpientes de juguete o simplemente pensando en ellas. Fuente (Wikipedia)

Notas de Autora:

¡Hola lectores!

¿Cómo están todos?

Espero que no se olvidaran de mi ya que, sería muy triste aunque bien merecido por mi ausencia T-T, pero vine con sorpresas aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de "La Leyenda Perdida"

Ante todo, disculpen la demora, comencé nuevamente la universidad y tuve algunos problemas familiares, por lo que no pude escribir antes. En fin, terminando de darles las pistas veremos quien puso atención y los dejo con la pregunta

Una cosa más:

Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, todo es obra de CLAMP

¿Quiénes son los personajes de esta historia?

¿Qué les pareció el Capítulo?

Saludos y cuídense, no olviden comentar

Avances:

¡Se acabaron las pistas! en el próximo capítulo veremos el otro mundo CLAMP, la vida en el Mundo Místico y recordaremos a varios personajes de la dulce infancia

 **Capítulo II: En el Mundo Místico**


	3. Capítulo II: En El Mundo Místico

**Capítulo II: En el Mundo Místico**

* * *

-"Antes de llamarlos debo comentarte algo"- murmuró el pilar deteniendo al Gran Maestro

Guru-Clef había fruncido el ceño al notar el semblante preocupado de la joven, permitiéndole entender que se trataba de un asunto de suma importancia y que requería toda su atención, en ese momento había dejado que todos salieran primero para luego encerrarse con Lucy en la biblioteca

-"Lamento alertarte, sobre todo cuando acabamos de salir de una guerra pero…"

-"Si no se tratara de algo importante, nunca me lo dirías en voz baja y menos esperando a que los demás salieran"- respondió- "¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy preocupada"

Lucy sacó su espejo y permitió que él lo tocara notando al instante que algo estaba ocurriendo

-"Está reaccionando"

Él había fruncido el seño cuando el sonido distintivo de alerta, le permitiera sentir una presencia fugaz, no pudo reconocerla por lo pequeña que había resultado ser y lo rápido que se había manifestado le impidió poder percibirla como solía hacerlo

Pero sabía que estaba allí

-"Ha reaccionado de esa forma desde que vencimos decidimos quedarnos aquí"- continuó- "En las noches no deja de alertarme y a veces puedo ver una sombra que no puedo reconocer"

-"¿Le has contado a alguien más sobre esto?"

-"No, quería hablarte de esto antes de que los demás se enteraran"- miró avergonzada al hombre- "Suelo ser muy inocente y despistada, pero no quería equivocarme, por eso lo hablé contigo primero"

El hechicero permaneció pensativo por unos instantes

-"No planeo decirle a los demás aún"

-"Entiendo"- susurró devolviéndole el espejo- "Si el espejo reaccionó es debido a que algo malo se aproxima"

-"Entonces no me equivoqué"- suspiró con tristeza- "Realmente la paz que logramos conseguir tras derrotar a Yami no durará por mucho tiempo"

-"Ese es el caso querida Lucy"- miró a la joven con gentileza- "Cephiro nunca ha tenido paz por mucho tiempo, el hecho de que me entristece es que ustedes terminen envueltas en esto"- suspiró- "Ninguno de nosotros desea que sufran como antes"

Lucy sonrió con tristeza mientras observaba a uno de sus mejores amigos preocuparse nuevamente por ellas

Siempre había sido tan gentil y comprensivo con ellas, preocupándose de su seguridad y sus sentimientos aún sabiendo que ellos podrían estar en peligro, sin embargo, a ella le aterraba que sus amigos y el mundo en el cual había escogido pertenecer estaban en peligro

-"Hace mucho tiempo su misión había terminado desde que Esmeralda murió, no es justo que peleen nuevamente"

-"Guru-Clef, lo que no ha sido justo es que siempre debas cargar tú solo con toda la culpa"- él la observó sorprendido- "Siempre ha sido difícil para ti dejar que otros luchen, mientras tú estás obligado a permanecer aquí, sobre todo cuando detestas permanecer inactivo"

-"Lucy"

-"Todas lo sabemos"- admitió- "Desde el primer momento en el que te vimos portar un arma, que tú realmente evitabas pelear porque escondes algo, pero nunca nos atrevimos a preguntarle, debe ser duro para ti reprimirte de esa forma"

-"No esperaba que se volvieran tan observadoras"

-"¡Lamento haberte molestado con eso!"- se apresuró a decir- "Los detalles de tu vida no tenemos por qué saberlos si deseas ocultarlos, de todas formas, todos tienen secretos"

Lucy miró su espejo por unos instantes

-"Es caso es Guru-Clef, que tanto Anaís, como Marina y yo, estamos dispuestas a luchar si es necesario, siempre ha sido de esa forma, amamos Cephiro y por ello lo defenderemos"

-"Comprendo que alejarlas de esto no está a discusión"

La pelirroja había sonreído

-"No lo está, ya es algo que como pilar me corresponde"- amplió su sonrisa- "Pero es más bien el hecho de que ustedes se encuentren a salvo, eso es lo que más importa, que todos en Cephiro estén a salvo, esa es nuestra misión"

Esa respuesta esperada de la joven guerrera lo había conmovido, aún sabiendo lo que diría, siempre le impresionaba el profundo sentimiento que le transmitía esas palabras

Sobre todo escucharlo por la misma boca de la más inocente de las guerreras era un hecho que podía hablar por todas y permitirle ver el corazón de sus queridas guerreras, la fuerza que poseían y su determinación

Para él era algo valioso

-"Muchas gracias"- sonrió- "Saber que aman tanto este mundo y a todos sus habitantes, es algo muy valioso para mí"

-"Son nuestra familia ahora"- recordó- "No lo olvides"

-"No creo que podría"- amplió su sonrisa

El rostro de la joven nuevamente se había enseriado

-"Respecto a este asunto creo que debemos mantenerlo en secreto"

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, investigaré todo lo necesario, te pido que no comentes nada acerca de esto a quien no tenga idea alguna"

-"Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda"- sonrió- "Gracias por permitirme discutir esto contigo"

-"Todo lo contrario, todo lo referente con las reliquias y su extraño poder, debe ser tratado con mucho cuidado, por ello agradezco que me avisaras antes"

-"Solo espero que podamos enfrentar esa nueva amenaza"- susurró mirando nuevamente el espejo

El hechicero solo había asentido compartiendo su preocupación con ella

-"Igual yo"

" _En ese momento ignoraba que una sospecha se estaba formando en la mente de Guru-Clef, pero si de algo estaba segura era que ambos compartíamos la misma preocupación por Cephiro, por nuestros amigos y la gente de este mundo"_

" _Ambos teníamos ese presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría"_

Ambos sabían que ese no era el momento de preocupaciones, los demás estaban afuera esperándolos para contactar a todas las familias y lo más seguro era que sospecharían de esa conversación, por lo que solo pudieron suspirar sonoramente y tragarse su angustia para su encuentro con los demás

Y para sorpresa de Lucy, no solo sus hermanos estaban al borde de un ataque al enterarse de la verdad en la que estaban envueltas

-"Así que ya les dijiste"- comentó conteniendo una risa nerviosa

-"Aún les cuesta asimilarlo todo pero…"- miró por encima de su hombro a los chicos al borde de un ataque- "Creo que sabrán manejarlo"

-"¡Santo Cielo! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes estar calmado cuando tú hermana te habla por un espejo?! ¡Un espejo!"- gritó Cameo acercándose a él- "¡Un espejo no debe hacer eso!"

 _"Mentiría si negara que no me divertía con el ataque de pánico que mis hermanos estaban sufriendo, en ese momento lo importante era que ellos comprendieran quien soy y que hago aquí"_

 _"O mejor dicho lo que ahora era mi vida en ese momento"_

-"O lo harán algún día"- dijo el muchacho con una enorme gota en la cabeza

Lucy desde el otro lado había mirado el ataque de pánico que tenían dos de sus hermanos y en el fondo sabía que su inquebrantablemente tranquilo hermano mayor también estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico

Meses antes se había aparecido en un espejo cuando él pensaba que estaba almorzando con sus amigas y ahora resultaba que estaba en otro mundo planeta haciendo otra cosa completamente distinta

¡Y era el sustento de ese extraño mundo!

Saturno no había podido evitar frotar su cien con sus dedos intentando entender nuevamente todo lo que su hermana le había dicho, todo lo que le había contado, simplemente no tenía sentido, pero menos tenía sentido que estuviera hablando con ella como lo hacía normalmente por medio de un espejo

¡Un espejo!

Era muy extraño y no podía encontrarle lógica alguna

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Solo me aseguro de no estar perdiendo la cordura"- murmuró

Lucy solo había sonreído con tristeza

-"Es complicado al principio pero luego te acostumbrarás"

-"¡Es que simplemente no lo entiendo!"- exclamó Matiel empujando a su hermano- "¡Todo este tiempo y no se te ocurrió decirnos algo antes!"

-"¿Cómo querías que lo dijera antes? ¡Mírate!"

-"¡Y me lo dice el que se desmayó!"

-"¡Hagan silencio los dos!"- gritó Saturno levantándose finalmente- "Lucy esta situación es… extraña, muy extraña y no entendemos cómo rayos terminaste metida en esto"

-"Esa es una historia más larga y sinceramente ahora no confío en los nervios de acero que tenían antes"- suspiró- "Hermanos, los amo, pero hay cosas que no puedo decirles por mucho que quiera, lo he intentado con este asunto"

-"Y lo entendemos pero, esto… es completamente extraño"

-"Créeme se vuelve más extraño cada minuto que llevo aquí"- miró por encima de su hombro a las jóvenes notablemente agotadas por la pequeña disputa de sus familiares quienes se hallaban reflejados en los otros espejos- "Creo que deben tomarse un tiempo para asimilarlo"

-"¡Mi hija una guerrera mágica! ¡En un mundo lleno de monstruos!"

Anaís cubrió sus orejas al escuchar a su pobre madre gritar por el otro lado del espejo

-"¡Pero no entiendo nada Anaís! ¡¿Tratas de decirme que eso era precisamente lo que estabas ocultando?!"

-"Mas o menos"- bajó la cabeza agotada

-"¡Hija! ¡¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?!"

-"Ya te lo conté todo"- suspiró mirando a su padre

-"A lo que me refiero es al hecho de que hayas sido precisamente tú"

-"Esa es otra historia mucho más larga"- suspiró

-"Resume"

-"Básicamente soy la reencarnación de una de las hijas de la luz, una mujer muy poderosa aquí, me asesinaron y reencarné en la Tierra"- la joven observó a sus padres- "¿Eh?"

En ese momento la joven se había dado cuenta de que sus padres estaban en el suelo con el alma escapando de su boca

-"Demasiado resumido"- comentaron las guerreras con una gota en la cabeza

-"Aunque si es bastante extraño por lo menos hallaste una forma de contactarnos"- comentó el peli azul

-"Oh, Marina ¿Cómo sabremos si te alimentas bien? Seguro te olvidaste empacar tu cepillo y crema dental... ¡Tus cosas personales...!"

La chica enrojeció al ver a todos sus amigos observándola atentamente, sobre todo cuando notó que Guru-Clef estaba allí

-"¡Mamá!"- gritó enrojecida

-"Vamos hija no debe darte pena, lo más seguro es que todos hagan lo mismo, además cambiar de ropa interior no es algo extraño"

Paris ahogó una carcajada

-"¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejen de decir tonterías!"- pidió más roja que un tomate

-"Cariño ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ves muy roja?"

La chica cayó de espaldas mientras le daba un tic nervioso

-"¿De quién será la culpa?"- susurró con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba- "Les aseguro que tengo todo lo necesario, también pertenencias personales así que no se angustien por eso"

-"Nos tranquiliza que al menos estés con tus amigas, seguro se encargarán que no hagas travesuras"

Una nueva gota bajó por su cabeza

-"De aquí no salgo ilesa"- susurró con vergüenza- "Si, si, como digas"

Paris se acercó a Marina con ojos burlones

-"Oye"- llamó haciendo que volteara- "Si quieres puedo decirle a Caldina que esté al pendiente de tus "Cosas personales" seguro estará encantada, además de que a "alguien" también le gustaría que estuvieras cómoda"

Lucy rió nerviosa al ver una tormenta aproximarse, al mismo tiempo que Anaís volteaba en dirección a ellos temiendo por la vida del príncipe

Marina nuevamente enrojeció

-"Cierra la boca"- susurró dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- "Tienes suerte que sea una dama, de lo contrario te golpearía"

Paris rascó su mejilla con su dedo

-"¿Eres una dama?"- preguntó- "¿Cuándo pasó eso?"

-"¡Tú! ¡Cretino!"

Paris salió corriendo

-"¡Ven aquí!"

Mientras Guru-Clef avanzaba notó como una nube de polvo pasó frente a él, no le dio mucha importancia cuando observó que Marina perseguía a Paris con un mazo

-"Él es Guru-Clef, el máximo sabio de Cephiro"- presentó Lucy- "El Gran Maestro y el líder de este mundo, también un gran amigo"

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-"¿Sabio? ¡Pero si debe tener unos 23 años!"- exclamó Matiel

-"En realidad..."- comenzó a decir Sierra

-"No importan los detalles"- se apresuró a decir Anaís con una gota en la cabeza

En definitiva a los padres de Marina les daría un colapso de saber la edad real del hechicero

-"Lo que realmente importa es que él es quién nos mantiene a raya a todas"- rió Lucy- "No se engañen es más poderoso y sabio de lo que aparenta"

El tosió con incomodidad

-"¡Lo siento! ¡No lo dije con esas intenciones!"- negó frenética- "Lo que quise decir es que las apariencias engañan"

-"Mejor no sigas hablando Lucy"- suspiró Latis

-"Nos aseguraremos que estén a salvo"- murmuró el de cabello lila observando a todas las familias

-"¡Ya sé quién eres!"- exclamó Cameo- "Eres al que convirtieron en piedra y se las arregló para guiar a las chicas cuando necesitaban ayuda"

-"Recuerdo también que nos comentó acerca de exponer su vida para hacer una barrera"

El hombre parpadeó varias veces, sin duda alguna a los hermanos de la joven no se les escapaba ningún detalle

-"¿Hizo eso?"- preguntó Lulú

-"¡Sí!"- sonrió Anaís

Lucy se acercó al Gran Maestro

-"Verán no solo es una persona muy fuerte, sino también la más gentil y valiente que todas hemos conocido alguna vez, no solo es nuestro maestro o líder, sino también un gran amigo"- recordó- "Y es una persona muy valiosa para alguien a quien le confiaríamos la vida"- recordó con tristeza- "Y a él también, más que a nadie"

-"Lucy"

-"Gracias a él estamos sanas y salvas"- sonrió la dueña de Windam- "Todos son muy importantes para nosotras por eso les pido que confíen en él"

Lulú sonrió a través del espejo

-"Jamás dirías que confías en alguien cuando hay cosas ilógicas de por medio"- analizó la joven- "Es poco probable que mientas ahora"

-"Por eso... no deben preocuparse, él es la razón por la cual Cephiro aún se mantiene en pie y eso ya de por sí es difícil"

-"Anaís"

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron

-"Sinceramente, nuestra querida Lucy, siempre ha estado triste cuando regresa de la torre, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír así"- dijo el mayor

-"Saturno"

-"Pero se las confiaremos solo si Latis jura no herirla, que la protegerá... Créeme somos capaces de perseguirlo hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario"

-"Lucy patéale el trasero si te hiere"

Ella chocó su mano contra su cara avergonzada

-"Ay no"- murmuró- "¡¿De todas las cosas que pudieron haber dicho se les ocurre eso?! ¡Eso no...!"

-"Lo juro"- murmuró el espadachín mágico

-"¡Está decidido!"- sonrieron Cameo y Matiel

Anaís suspiró al darse cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y su familia aún no decía nada que pudiera avergonzarla, hasta que su hermana abrió la boca

-"Oye Anaís"- llamó la joven- "Tú príncipe es mucho más atractivo de lo que me imaginé y las cicatrices lo hacen más varonil, tienes muy buenos gustos"

-"¿Yo qué?"- preguntó Paris aún huyendo de Marina

-"¡Lulú!"

La muchacha había enrojecido como una manzana, justo al instante que escuchó como tropezaba

¡Lo escuchó!

-"¡Ahora verás cretino!"- Marina se lanzó hacia él

-"Ahora estoy más tranquila"- murmuró su madre- "Sin duda, al principio estaba preocupada, pero ésta es muy buena razón para suspirar todo el tiempo"

-"¡Mamá!"

-"Si no estuviese viendo por mí mismo tu sonrisa, no concordaría con ellas, con que sea un caballero contigo basta"

-"¡Papá!"

Lucy rió por lo bajo, sin duda le tocaba a su amiga pasar por lo mismo que ellas

-"Mientras sea feliz y esté a salvo, te confiamos a nuestra hija"- murmuró nuevamente su padre

Esta vez las miradas se concentraron en los padres de la dueña de Ceres, quienes solo veían como su hija reía mientras hacía que el príncipe se "tragara sus palabras"

El hechicero desvió su mirada intentando ver qué era lo que captaba la atención de los padres se la joven, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al verla riendo mientras sus cuerpo estaba encima de la espalda de Paris y uno de sus brazos sostenía una de sus piernas doblándola, solo podía verla mientras aguantaba las ganas de lanzar una carcajada

Y eso era algo que notó la madre de la joven sabiendo que su hija estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y que este no tenía la edad que aparentaba, era un secreto que le guardaría a su padre, al cual le daría un infarto de saberlo

Sonrió al notar en sus ojos el mismo brillo que su esposo le dirigía solo a ella

-"No recuerdo la última vez que la vimos reír de esa forma"- recordó con nostalgia la mujer- "Le debemos una por separarla de sus amigas sin siquiera preguntarle nada, ella no volverá a sonreír si la separamos nuevamente de ellos"- miró al hechicero- "Más aún si la persona que ama se encuentra con ella"- susurró

Guru-Clef había sonreído mientras bajaba la mirada apenado, aparentemente con la distracción de Marina y Paris él había sido el único que lo escuchó y así había sido realmente

-"Querido creo que Marina estará bien"- sonrió ampliamente llamando la atención de su esposo- "¿No te parece?"

El hombre miró al hechicero

-"Cuidarás de ella ¿Verdad?"- él asintió- "Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, mientras ella siga sonriendo de esa forma que hace"

-"¡Qué bien!"- celebró Caldina- "¡Me aseguraré que mis niñas estén seguras y cómodas aquí!"

-"¡Te apoyaré con eso!"- saltó Sierra

A los presentes les surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza sembrándoles cierta preocupación por las extravagantes ideas de las bailarina y su ahora cómplice amiga

-"Ráfaga"- llamó Lucy preocupada

-"No te preocupes, me aseguraré que no exageren"- comentó el rubio

-"Tienes mucho trabajo"- comentó Latis- "Buena suerte"

La madre de Marina había notado que uno de los jóvenes que estaba allí no emitió sonido alguno, parecía estar contento por su aprobación por sus labios curveados, pero sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza

-"¡Ascot!"- llamó la pelirroja tomando sus manos y dando pequeños saltos de alegría- "¡Los aprobaron! ¡¿No te parece increíble?!"

-"Claro que si"- sonrió pero rápidamente su sonrisa se tornó en una triste- "Estoy seguro que ella también estará contenta cuando le cuenten todo"

Lucy paró en seco sintiéndose mal al instante

Entre toda esa felicidad y las risas, el joven estaba solo mirando, celebraba que uno de sus miedos no ocurriera, todo mientras moría por dentro

-"Lo siento mucho"- susurró mientras lo soltaba lentamente y lo observó con tristeza- "Debemos parecerte las personas más egoístas del mundo"

-"Claro que no"- suspiró- "Todo lo contrario, estoy feliz por ustedes, ya que decirle todo este asunto a sus familias debió ser difícil, más aún cuando existía la posibilidad de que ellos no lo aprobasen y salieran heridas si discutían"- miró a todos- "Me alegro que realmente estén de acuerdo con dejarlas aquí, sabiendo lo importante que es para ustedes y lo mucho que se merecen ser felices, considerando todo lo ocurrido"

Lucy miró en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, desde que su nueva leyenda había comenzado, por alguna razón sentía que ambos se parecían en cuanto a su manera de ver las cosas

Y era cierto

Si había algo en lo que se parecían era el hecho de que el verse inofensivos ocultaba la realidad de quienes eran por dentro

-"Sé bien que todos la quieren y se preocupan por ella, no soy el único y estos momentos de felicidad es lo que más necesitamos ahora"

-"Tienes un gran corazón ¿Lo sabías?"- preguntó recostándose de la pared

Eso había hecho enrojecer

-"Aún si te sientes deprimido por algo, piensas en la felicidad de los demás"- sonrió

-"En eso también nos parecemos"- admitió mirando al grupo

-"¿Eh?"

-"Tú también ocultas tus lágrimas con tal de que los demás no sufran y siempre te he admirado por eso, aguantas el dolor y piensas en la seguridad y bienestar de los demás, esa es la realidad"

Ahora el rubor apareció en Lucy

-"Entonces sonreiré cuando piense en lo ocurrido con ella"- miró al joven- "Yo también quiero estar a su lado ahora, nos necesita, más a ti que a cualquier otra persona, pero de necesitar ayuda yo..."

Él observó a Lucy y sonrió

-"Gracias"

-"¡Por un demonio Marina! ¡Me estás lastimando!"

-"¡Retráctate!"

A Guru-Clef le surgió una vena y dispuesto a darle su característico golpe con el báculo, hizo su mirada de advertencia

-"M-M-Marina"- tartamudeó Anaís señalando al hombre

-"Rayos"- susurró Marina soltando al príncipe antes de que recibiera un buen golpe- "Te salvaste esta vez"

-"Las chicas de este palacio van a acabar matándome"

-"Lo harán si no aprendes a cerrar la boca"- murmuró Ráfaga- "Las damas enojadas dan mucho miedo ¿Acaso no lo notaste con solo ver a las Guerreras, Caldina, Alanis y a la Princesa Esmeralda luchar?"

-"Ya entendí"- murmuró cansado

Paris suspiró sonoramente, sin duda alguna debía aprender a cerrar esa enorme boca que le traería problemas

-"Marina, el joven Joshua..."

-"Está perfectamente a salvo en Autozam"- sonrió- "Es un mundo regido por la tecnología y ya saben cómo es él, le encanta"

-"Es bueno escucharlo pero ¿Qué le diremos a sus padres?"

-"Tranquila mamá antes de irse Joshua le avisó a sus padres que iría a un Safari y que no se comunicaría con ellos hasta que regresara"- una enorme gota bajó por su cabeza al recordar lo dramático que fue su amigo al explicarle a sus padres- "Regresará antes de que se den cuenta"

-"Entiendo"

-"Lucy, tú amiga llamó, está preocupada por ti, dijo que dejaste unos libros en su casa pero no los recogiste"

-"Lo olvidé"- una gota bajó por su cabeza- "Es que pasaron muchas cosas incluyendo lo de..."

Las chicas notaron como un nudo se había formado en su garganta reteniendo sus ganas de llorar

-"Hikari"- completó- "No pude ir, seguro estará preocupada"

-"¿Qué le decimos?"

-"La verdad"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Mitsuko había esbozado una sonrisa mientras observaba a todos confundidos y perplejos

-"¡Pero Lucy! ¡Estas cosas son complicadas! ¿Cómo sabes que entenderá?"- preguntó Marina

-"Lo hará"

-"¿Y no considerará que es una locura?"- preguntó Anaís- "Puede pensar que tus hermanos han enloquecido"

-"No"

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí

-"Ella sabe la razón"- susurró haciendo un gesto hacia el oráculo

-"Claro que debe saberlo, es su trabajo"- comentó Paris

-"Pero no porque sea predicho que lo deba saber lo sé"

-"¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?"- preguntó Sierra

-"Si lo sé"

-"¿Entonces?"

-"¿Entonces qué? Su alteza debe ser más específico"

-"¡Solo responde! ¿Por qué esa persona lo entenderá?"

Ella había solo había mirado a los presentes

-"Esa chica, posee algo más que un sexto sentido, su inocencia y su credulidad la hacen un blanco fácil, sin embargo, las estrellas aunque pequeñas a la distancia, poseen un brillo que nunca se apaga aún si es de día"- susurró- "Cuidada por el Sol y la Luna, la joven es y siempre será una de aquellas que posea un poder más allá de la comprensión humana"

Anaís abrió los ojos como platos

-"Tiene magia"- afirmó en un susurró

-"No necesita explicaciones si las estrellas se encontrarán y no solo ha de ser entre una tierra y otra"

Esas palabras alertaron a la joven pelirroja

-"Ella ¿Estará bien?"- preguntó Matiel- "¿Está bien contarle todo este asunto a ella?"

-"No te preocupes"- sonrió- "No subestimes la cordura y los nervios de ella"

-"¡Oh Vamos! ¡Estoy hablando muy seriamente!"

-"¡Pero no estoy bromeando!"- exclamó sorprendida- "Con este asunto no se juega, sé de lo que te hablo y es complicado lo sé, pero ella entenderá"

-"¡Pero Lucy! ¡Estamos hablando de un mundo completamente distinto! ¡Con monstruos! ¡Magia! ¡Todo eso!"

-"¡Santo cielo! ¡Cameo! ¡Sé lo que te digo! ¡La conozco! ¡Entenderá!"

-"Lucy ¿Estás segura de que no perderá los estribos? ¿Que no habrá problemas?"

-"Escuchen, la conozco, ella de por sí es un poco extraña pero entenderá, además mientras más sepa será mejor, así podrá alejarse de la torre si ocurre algo"

Ante esa lógica los presentes observaron a la joven, sin embargo, el Gran Maestro de Cephiro había advertido la preocupación de Lucy, sin duda estaba preocupada por algo, pero no era el momento de decirlo, simplemente había demasiada gente presente

-"Está bien, le diremos, pero no digas que no te advirtieron"

-"Nunca lo hubiese dicho"- murmuró por lo bajo- "Está bien, solo dile"

La joven suspiró ante el nerviosismo de sus hermanos y rápidamente sintió debilidad

-"Creo que ya usamos lo suficiente el espejo"- murmuró Latis

-"Tienes razón"- apoyó la dueña de Ceres mirando a sus padres- "Estaré bien y nos pondremos en contacto en cuanto pueda ¿De acuerdo?"

La mujer asintió mirando al padre de la muchacha, se notaba que le costaba digerirlo

-"Lulú, cuida de nuestros padres"- sonrió la joven- "En cuanto Lucy esté lista podremos hablar nuevamente"

-"Lo esperaré con ansias, mientras tanto..."- observó a su hermana de manera pícara- "Querida hermana disfruta mucho de tu estadía allí, sobre todo con tan buena compañía que posees"

-"¡Lulú!"- exclamó enrojecida

-"Hija cuídate mucho"- susurró su madre

-"¡Eso haré!"- sonrió

-"Esperaremos que te comuniques pronto"

La joven asintió

-"¡Hasta pronto hermanos!"- sonrió Lucy

-"¡Nuestra pequeña Lucy se despide!"- lloriqueó Cameo

-"¡Es una pena que no podamos arroparte en las noches otra vez!"

-"¡Por favor! ¡¿Saben qué edad tengo?!"

-"Cálmense ustedes dos"- murmuró Saturno- "Estaremos esperando tu llamada"

-"Claro"

Los espejos dejaron de mostrar los rostros de sus familias, en ese momento Lucy se había girado para encarar al oráculo y hacerle ciertas preguntas, sin embargo ésta ya se había ido

* * *

Corrió por todos lados buscando a su amiga, en cada rincón de todo el palacio por el cual había estado buscando no aparecía

¡¿Cómo rayos lograba desaparecer de esa forma?!

Sin lugar a dudas la suerte no estaba de su lado en cuanto a enfrentarse al instinto Ninja que tenía su amiga al esconderse

Una gota bajó por su cabeza al recordar que era capaz de esconderse cuando más la necesitaba y que no había forma alguna de que pudiera encontrarla si ella sabía en los lugares que la buscaría

Pero debía intentarlo por lo menos, no sería Lucy si se rindiera fácilmente

-"¡Mitsuko!"- llamó la joven siendo seguida por el espadachín mágico

-"Lucy ¿Por qué razón buscas al oráculo?"

-"Es increíble que se esconda, ella sabe perfectamente que la estoy buscando"- frunció el seño

-"¿Te preocupa algo?"

-"Hay algo que me ha mantenido pensativa desde que mis hermanos mencionaron a mi amiga y creo que Mitsuko puede responder a mis preguntas"

-"¿Tiene algo que ver con las perturbaciones que ha sentido Guru-Clef últimamente?"- preguntó haciendo que se detuviera- "¿Qué?"

-"Se suponía que lo sabíamos Guru-Clef y yo"

-"Yo también lo he sentido, es algo distante, muy distante pero no me gusta esta sensación"

-"A mí tampoco"- musitó- "Pero se me hace extrañamente familiar al mismo tiempo, es como si se tratara de la lucha contra Debonair, pero no es lo mismo, es extraño"

-"Sin duda es algo muy diferente a Debonair"- su rostro se enserió- "La energía que se percibe es pequeña pero sin lugar a dudas es maligna"

-"No me gusta esa situación, sin embargo, más me preocupa el hecho de que presiento que algo le ocurrirá a ella"

El pilar frunció el entrecejo cuando su espejo que permanecía colgando de su cadera había emitido un sonido agudo y desesperante

Por un momento sintió como si sus oídos se tapaban y solo escuchaba ese agudo chillido, solo pudo compararlo con unas uñas rasguñando un pizarrón

Y repentinamente se había detenido

-"¡Lucy!"

Ella se había mordido el labio inferior al ver sus manos enrojecidas cuando sostuvo el espejo y comenzaron a arderle

¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

La joven parpadeó repetidas veces confundida, no podía darle crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, no solo ese espejo la había alertado de una amenaza distante, sino que también la hirió

Sus manos se habían quemado

-"Esto no es normal"- susurró observándolas sin poder creerlo

-"Tus manos..."- intentó revisarlas sin tocarlas pero no pudo

-"¡Eso duele!"

-"Lo siento"- susurró- "Lucy, no debemos buscar a Mitsuko ahora, primero debemos saber la razón de todo esto"

-"Latis"- una gota bajó por su cabeza- "¿No crees que debemos ir a ver a Anaís primero?"

-"Iba a buscarla"

-"Oh lo siento"- una gota había bajado por su cabeza mientras miraba como el espadachín se marchaba

Y una mirada de angustia se había dirigido hacia una de las ventanas observando el cielo y las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer

" _Cuidada por el Sol y la Luna, la joven es y siempre será una de aquellas que posea un poder más allá de la comprensión humana"_

Esas palabras resonaron como un eco en su mente

 _"No necesita explicaciones si las estrellas se encontrarán y no solo ha de ser entre una tierra y otra"_

La joven solo pensaba en el hecho de que esa advertencia había sido más para ella que para otra persona y el hecho de temer lo peor era lo que invadía su mente

 _-"Cephiro ¿Seguirás necesitando la ayuda de otros seres inocentes?"_ \- se apoyó de la pared preocupada- _"Ten mucho cuidado… Sakura"_

Sin saberlo ese murmullo había resonado por los silenciosos parques de Tokio hasta llegar a los oídos de una joven quién se había detenido unos instantes

-"¿Qué?"- se giró percibiendo algo extraño

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó su amiga

-"No, nada"- susurró mirando la torre en la distancia- _"Esa voz, ¿Será mi ilusión?"_

* * *

-"Realmente no pensé que sería tan fácil"- murmuró entre el silencio de los pasillos mientras caminaba a su lado- "Ellos aceptaron demasiado bien la situación"

-"Debe ser porque ya les habías comentado antes"- murmuró mientras aún caminaba

Ella se detuvo por unos instantes

-"No lo entiendes"- él se había girado- "Conozco a mis padres y que al verlos a todos no protestaran es lo raro, además de que actuaban... muy extraño"

-"¿Extraño?"

-"Antes de dejar la compañía mis padres actuaban de esa forma pero... han pasado muchos años de que actúen de esa forma, ni siquiera opinaron cuando les dije que Joshua está en Autozam ¿Por qué no volvió?"

-"Dijo que prefería estar en Autozam por un tiempo, dijo algo acerca de estar cansado de alguien llamado Tylor"

-"Ah Tylor"- suspiró sonoramente

Aún le desagradaba el recuerdo de aquel muchacho presumido y el hecho de que pudiera demostrarles a sus padres la clase de basura que era aún lo celebraba

Él la observó más intrigado

-"¿Acaso lo conoces?"

-"Por desgracia"- admitió con pesar- "Es el hermano de Joshua y era el chico con quien mis padres querían casarme"

-"Con que tu prometido"- bufó por lo bajo mientras una vena aparecía en su cabeza notablemente irritado

Marina parpadeó al distinguir cierta molestia en él, entonces comenzó a reír con nerviosismo y retrocedía

¿Debía preguntarle?

¿Se quedaba callada?

Sin lugar a dudas la antigua Marina Ryuuzaki resurgió como Ave Fénix de las cenizas y la imprudencia característica de la joven reapareció

-"Guru-Clef"- llamó un poco temerosa pero ya no había vuelta atrás- "¿Acaso estás molesto por lo de Tylor?"

-"¿Celoso? ¡Claro que no!"- se apresuró a decir

Lo sabía

Pese a que lo negara, pensar en el hecho de que pudo haberse casado con alguien lo había enojado un poco, pese a que había escuchado anteriormente lo mucho que a Marina le había desagradado el hecho de que sus padres se empeñaran en la idea de controlar cada aspecto de su vida

Aunque eso había ocurrido mientras ella vivía en su mundo, por lo que, no debía enojarse por algo que había pasado antes de que ella regresara a Cephiro

Antes de que regresara a su vida

¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

No podía evitar estar ligeramente irritado por lo ocurrido cuando influía la vida de su amada guerrera y justamente por una persona desagradable como le había descrito anteriormente la joven dueña de Ceres

-"Es bueno escucharlo"- sonrió interrumpiendo sus reflexiones- "Porque tanto Joshua, como yo, lo detestamos y le dimos un buen escarmiento"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Una nueva gota bajó por su cabeza

-"Bueno, mis poderes no se salieron de control precisamente aquí, por alguna razón estando allá aparecieron cuando me enojaba y pasó"

El hechicero dejó de respirar por unos instantes, su mente trabajó a mil por hora y no comprendía lo que acababa de decir

¿Sus poderes se habían manifestado sin control antes de que Ceres finalmente pudiera ser liberado del sello que apresaba sus verdaderos poderes sobre el agua?

Hasta que las palabras de ese hombre resonaron en su mente como eco en las rocas

-"¿Acaso descubriste tu magia cuando sentías algo negativo y fuerte?"- preguntó en voz baja

-"En realidad, estaba muy enojada por el hecho de que mis padres querían que me casara con alguien tan egocéntrico y desagradable, me enojé mucho y cuando intentaba calmarme en el lago artificial de mi casa, me di cuenta que el agua estaba agitada"

-"¿No había viento?"

-"No"- recordó- "El lago estaba congelado y el hielo se rompió"

-"Hielo"- repitió

-"Esa creo que fue la primera vez, luego me di cuenta que mis emociones fuertes estaban influyendo sobre el agua"- continuó sin prestarle mucha atención al rostro analítico de Guru-Clef- "Lo que nunca logré hacer es que apareciera agua como suelo hacerlo aquí"

Pese a su semblante pensativo escuchaba cada una de sus palabras aún sin entender mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo

¿Realmente él le había dado sus poderes o solo los había desbloqueado?

En cierto modo eso hubiera explicado el hecho de que ninguna de ellas escogió sus poderes al principio, como bien lo había hecho Alanis, Zagato y Latis, pero aún así no entendía absolutamente nada

De igual modo había otras dos personas que tampoco los escogieron, sin embargo, él no había intervenido en ello

Pero no explicaba el hecho de que la magia de las chicas se presentara de una manera en la que no estuvieran expuestas al peligro como suele suceder cuando la magia está siendo bloqueada por algo

¿Qué era diferente en ellas?

Solo pudo pensar en el hecho de que algo más estaba influyendo en eso

-"¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?"- se preguntó

-"¿Guru-Clef?"

- _"Las chicas desde mucho antes tenían ese poder pero no reaccionó hasta que hizo contacto con mi magia pero ¿Por qué?"_

-"¡Guru-Clef!"

 _-"¿Pero qué tiene mi magia que las hizo reaccionar ahora? ¿Por qué Mitsuko les dio las reliquias si no funcionan bien desde hace tiempo?"_

-"¡Guru-Clef!"- volvió a llamar

 _-"Pero no tiene sentido que su magia active la de las guerreras y si mal no recuerdo las demás también usaron su magia cuando se encontraron en peligro al ser atacadas por las águilas guardianas de Jewel, pero la magia de Marina reaccionó por sentimientos negativos"_

Todo carecía de lógica y no entendía absolutamente nada, no sabía cómo era posible que la magia de las guerreras fuera capaz de despertar solo por sentimientos que seguramente había sentido antes de su primera visita a Cephiro

No lo entendía

¿Caso su mundo tuvo influencia en ello y que una vez que él les entregó el control de su poder en su mundo ahora era posible que despertara en todo momento?

¿Pudo haber sido porque ellas lo desearan?

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-"¡Clef!"- gritó

Eso había hecho que él finalmente reaccionara y la observara con una mirada extraña, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos pero en esos hermosos ojos azules había un brillo que no pudo describir muy bien

¿Estaba molesto?

No, ella conocía los gestos de Guru-Clef y esa mirada no reflejaba enojo, más bien era una mezcla de sentimientos, sin duda alguna él estaba sorprendido y un poco enojado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba...

¿Triste?

¿Nostálgico?

¿Acaso su forma de llamarlo le había despertado esa mezcla de sentimientos en él?

Pero el misterio era lo que regía la vida del Gran Gurú de Cephiro, así que sentía un poco de temor de preguntar a que se debía esa repentina mirada baja

Y ella retrocedió creyendo haberlo lastimado

-"Lo siento no quise..."

-"Marina"

Ella lo observó

-"No importa"

En ese momento la dueña de Ceres solo observó cómo se marchaba, solo pensando en el hecho de que lo había hecho enojar

Estaba tan preocupada por lo que había dicho que no se percató de que él se había ido tocando su pecho como si le doliera algo y que apretaba su báculo con mucho enojo retenido

* * *

Sus ojos se posaron en los suaves y brillantes pastos de Cephiro, admirando la belleza de su amado reino, de su amado planeta por el cual daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces

Suspiró sonoramente cuando ese sentimiento de lealtad había cubierto su mente, un sentimiento que estuvo durante toda su vida en su interior alojándose allí y que era más fuerte que sus ganas de querer ser feliz como el solitario espadachín que apenas recordaba su nombre

Y sonrió amargamente por aquellos que habían dado su vida por su mundo como la mujer que siempre se encontró vagamente en sus recuerdos perdidos

Esmeralda

Shimmering so bright

Guiding light, divine

Flow along the sea

Of fading stardust

Le hubiese encantado que viviera esa paz que en esos momentos crecía en Cephiro, el rostro alegre de las guerreras en las mañanas saludándolos con tanta alegría que le hacía sonreír todo el tiempo

Y la verdad, dejando aparte lo que sentía por Anaís, siempre se sintió la persona más miserable al ver como esas dulces chicas lloraban en silencio por lo que habían hecho, las sonrisas fingidas que estaban obligadas a mostrar cuando sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando

Reminisce the touch

Over the hands you still clutch

We'll belong lost in the past

Left to emancipate

Cuando se odiaban a sí mismas pensando en que sus manos habían hecho sufrir a Latis y a él

Pero por sobre todo a él, a quién conocían desde mucho antes que todo finalmente acabara

We pray among the clouds

In the pitch blackness of night

Aquel príncipe que había crecido solo y que por eventualidades de la vida había encontrado a las mejores personas en situaciones tan críticas como esas y tuvo mayor felicidad de saber que ellas confiaban en él y lo consideraban un gran amigo

Our voices ascend to the stars

There's will to overcome

Though we stumble and fall

Y salvaron a Cephiro cuando él era quién debía calmar la ira de su hermana pero nunca pudo intervenir, al recuperar su memoria, supo que la batalla de Esmeralda estaba perdida y que sin lugar a dudas su deseo era perder contra ellas pese a que había hecho cosas totalmente distintas a lo que su corazón deseaba

Todo por Cephiro y por que la paz pudiese habitar allí

In this serenity

Eternity

Su reluciente Cephiro lucía como la más hermosa joya gracias a sus queridas amigas y también su amada y dulce hermana menor

Instintivamente se había tocado el pecho en el mismo sitio en el que el pecho de su hermana había sido marcado por una filosa espada maldita

We ask the starry sky

The reason to keep on our cruise

Why we suffer and

Struggle 'til end

Había arriesgado todo solo para salvarlo a él y a su amado mundo

-"Jeanne"- susurró mirando el cielo y las estrellas

Sentía ese vacío desde que esa luz se alojó en su cuerpo dando a entender que ese había sido el poder que una vez le fue otorgado para salvarla

Though the darkness may prevail

Alighted heart shall avail

La extrañaba mucho

Esa personalidad dulce, su sonrisa y la forma en la que le hablaba con tanto cariño, extrañaba como solían discutir por tonterías como las burlas hacia ella por su actitud o por "estar en sus días" incluso solía molestarla con su cuerpo

In this serenity

Eternally

" _Idiota"_

Esa palabra había resonado en su mente con la voz de ella

-"Al fin te encuentro"- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas

Sintió como se sentaba a su lado mientras miraba las estrellas que apenas se comenzaban a divisar en el cielo

-"Siempre me encuentras aquí"

-"Lo he hecho desde que ocurrió lo de Yami"- miró el lugar de la batalla- "Es inevitable que te tortures con el recuerdo, ya que todas lo hacemos a veces"

-"No me torturo por lo que pasó, por haber peleado con mi ascendente"- suspiró- "Sino por no haber evitado que ella cayera en sus garras, le hizo tanto daño"

-"Estoy completamente segura de que ella diría "A todos" y que por ello fue la razón por la cual peleó de esa forma"

Nuevamente suspiró esta vez mirando el lugar en el cual habían peleado

-"Lo habría dicho y me hubiese dado un golpe seguramente"- intentó bromear- "Pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de culpa y temor"

Anaís lo observó fijamente

-"Tienes miedo de que llegue a odiarte"- adivinó- "¿Realmente crees que sea posible que tu hermana te odie?"

-"No lo sé, pero no es algo que quiera averiguar"- miró el cielo nuevamente- "Aún si ella llega a entender que era la única forma de salvarla, no es posible que yo mismo me lo perdone"

-"No es algo complicado de entender, sin embargo, ella se odiaría a si misma si sabe que eso te ha causado dolor, si el hecho de pagar las consecuencias de que la hayas salvado, te ha causado heridas en el corazón, se odiaría por ser su causa"

-"Ella jamás lo sabrá"

-"Nunca debes contar con el "jamás""- murmuró una voz ajena- "Alteza, el tiempo de su hermana en el letargo de sus recuerdos puede terminar tan abruptamente como comenzó, al mismo tiempo de que su esencia puede permanecer sellada por mucho tiempo, todo dependerá de esa persona"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

La mujer miró el cielo

-"Una caja de Pandora está a punto de abrirse _y los mil demonios en su interior desatarán su furia contra todo lo que Cephiro representa_ "

-"Caja de Pandora"- murmuró Anaís sin comprender

* * *

-"Esa advertencia que les diste fue demasiado para el momento, muy apresurada"

Ceres la había seguido con sus brazos cruzados hasta encontrarse con sus hermanos en la habitación de descanso donde solían estar, los cuales los observaron sabiendo lo ocurrido

-"Supongo que he previsto algo que los demás no saben, ni siquiera el mismísimo Gran Maestro tiene idea alguna de quien es su enemigo"

-"Es posible que no"- musitó el muchacho- "Me temo que esa es la verdad a la que estamos sujetos"

-"Tal vez lo sea"

-"¿Qué los depara esta vez? ¿De qué enemigo se trata?"

-"Es alguien con viejas cuentas que ajustar con Cephiro"- frunció el entrecejo- "Los demonios se desatarán una vez que muestre su presencia y manipule sus vidas a su antojo, de una manera cruel y cobarde"

-"¿Y qué será de nosotros?"- preguntó Windam

-"No podremos intervenir"- miró por la ventana- "Estaremos atados a lo que desee ese ser"

-"La Caja de Pandora"- murmuró Rai sentado en el marco de la ventana- "Odio, desesperación, ira, envidia y finalmente destrucción"

Ante esas palabras los genios se miraron entre sí sospechando que el genio sabía de qué amenaza se trataba y que su hermana sabía que les pasaría algo

¿Y cómo no iba a saberlo?

Ella tenía las respuestas a todo, pero estaba limitada por sus mismas leyes a responder

-"Las estrellas, la luna, el sol y el equilibrio serán testigos de la crueldad y la furia de un ser sin miedo a la crueldad"

-"Y sin una brújula moral que determine sus acciones"- Rai cerró su puño rompiendo el objeto que tenía en su mano y miró en la distancia- "Lo lamento guardián de los cielos, esta vez no puedo intervenir, esta misión es tuya ahora"

-"Entonces es cierto"- murmuró Ceres- "Estarán por sí mismos en esto"- miró a su hermana- "No podremos protegerlos"

-"Están solos"- afirmó Windam

Mitsuko había asentido

Rayearth había fruncido el seño mientras apretaba sus puños aún en su posición recargada en el muro de una de las ventanas solo pensando en el futuro

- _"Lucy"_

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos los queridos lectores nuevamente ante todo mil disculpas por la tardanza, mi mente estaba de vacaciones también XD sin inspiración el capítulo no avanza y entré en colapso varias veces

Les agradezco mucho su paciencia y los comentarios que han dejado, por algunos mensajes (incluso privados) noté impaciencia, todos tranquilos, aún quedan capítulos por escribir y secretos por descubrir

La canción se llama "In This Serenity" de "Mayumi Gojo"

Dejen sus comentarios y cuídense

Avances:

Cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir en Mundo Místico, por lo que el espadachín mágico se ve obligado a trabajar con la supercomputadora de Autozam en compañía de viejos amigos y Guru-Clef investiga otro mundo donde ocultó un secreto

¿Las guerreras del viento y el agua sabrán que está ocurriendo algo?

¿Cómo afecta esos sucesos a Cephiro?

¿Qué está provocando todo en el Mundo Místico?

 **Capítulo III: El Otro Mundo**


End file.
